Conveyor systems having a number of individual carrying carts have been commonly used for many years to carry and sort packages or other items, such as mail. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,601 to Sjogren et al. discloses a package sorting conveyor comprised of a train of tilt tray carriers coupled in tandem to form a continuous loop. Each carrier includes a pivotally mounted tilt tray normally maintained in an upright position. The carriers are moved around the loop by a series of motors spaced around the loop. Branching out from the loop are outfeed chutes, or the like, for receiving objects from the carriers. When a carrier holding a particular object reaches a selected outfeed destination, the carrier discharges the object into the outfeed chute or the like.
Conventional systems use electric motors and belts to assist discharging these objects at particular destinations. However, conventional systems present wear, electrical communication, acceleration, deceleration, and mechanical resistance challenges. Additionally, known systems fail to provide convenient installation/maintenance and proper belt tracking.
Thus, Applicant desires a sorting conveyor and cross-belt assembly for transporting objects and unloading objects at one or more unloading stations adjacent the conveyor without the drawbacks and restraints of conventional systems.